


Money-Gods

by ChangelingChilde



Series: Songs of Ragnarok [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen, Money, Poetry, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde





	1. Chapter 1

It strips us of our will to live,  
This modern world.  
Where once the faeries danced  
There now is not even the hope of Ragnarok.

We live now with our souls in chains  
Like Loki, without even the mercy  
Of the Earth quaking with our cries  
For the world is deaf to us.

We are taught that we don't matter,  
We are not witches, priests or gods.  
There are no gods left in life but money.  
I don't want money: I want gods.


	2. Chapter 2

We live in a world of orcs  
Cutting down the trees  
And sending smoke into the sky  
I do not like it.

I long for a more primal, elfin world  
For all that I might have died at birth  
It seems a mercy in comparison  
To living as we do.


	3. Chapter 3

So I write that I may touch Divinity--  
The old gods, weird and wild,  
From before Abraham tamed them  
And science denied them.


End file.
